


Relationship questions answered

by BFF



Category: The Three Investigators | Die drei ??? - Various Authors
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, OT3, Polyamory, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:15:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26500486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BFF/pseuds/BFF
Summary: Justus, Peter and Bob being adorable.ORI found OTP questions that I wanted to be answered so badly, that I did it myself.
Relationships: Bob Andrews/Pete Crenshaw | Peter Shaw/Jupiter Jones | Justus Jonas
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	1. Peters jacket

**Author's Note:**

> English isn’t my mother tongue. So I want to apologise for any possible mistakes.  
> The only reason I posted this is, so that my girlfriend can read it
> 
> I found the prompts under https://harleyspotatoes.tumblr.com/post/183713975654/otp-questions

1\. Who offers their jacket when the other one is cold?

Peter would be the one to give up his jacket to one of his boyfriends. He doesn't mind the cold all that much and it delights him to see both Justus and Bob in his football jacket. Both of them practically swim in it considering how much taller Pete is and Bob looks especially adorable with sweeter paws.

The fact that the coat has SHAW written in bold letters on its back is just an added bonus.

More often than not Peter has to force Justus to wear his jacket, due to him stubbornly refusing to bring something warm to wear. He, after all, never get's cold. This attitude never lasts long before their First starts suffering from the cold. Still he would never admit to being wrong. So he pretends to only reluctantly cave to his boyfriends will und will grumble about it for the rest of the night.

Still, everytime Justus will take the jacket home with him so ke can bury his face in it and fall asleep with Peters scent surrounding him.  
Bob on the other hand doesn't need to be forced to wear Peters clothing, or Justus' for that matter. He has accepted a long time ago that he gets cold easily. Because of that it wasn't uncommon to see him wearing Peters coat or one of Justus woolen jumpers. Both of his boyfriends agreed that he looks absolutely adorable and really really great in them. The only downside was that it was hard to get the clothing back from their archivist which lead to Bob wearing the jacket during games and team activities, were Peter should technically be wearing it.

If pressed, Peter would deny it vehemently, but he definitely didn't mind it in the slightest.


	2. Playfights

2\. Who giggles uncontrollably when the other playfully picks them up?

Justus doesn't giggle! And he most certainly doesn't enjoy to be picked up in any form, especially not playfully. He likes to stay securely on the ground.

What he does enjoy is watching his boyfriends tussle with one another. Bob normaly starts their play fights. Host of the time he will make a cheeky comment or a purposefully wrong remark about sports which is a failsafe way to get Peter riled up. Then he will run of with Peter hot on his heals. The taller and fitter second investigator easily catches up with the blond and after wrangling with eachother he tends to throw Bob over his shoulder. Justus will watch a loudly laughing Peter walk back towards him with a fond smile affixed to his face.

Between trying to look affronted and cursing his boyfriend Bob will try and ultimately fail to suppress his giggles.

In the end Justus will kiss him on the forehead and on the occasions that they were actually going somewhere Peter will refuse to put Bob down. This leads to more pouting before Bob succumbs into giggles again.

They will continue walking and Just will slip his hand into Peters while they listen to their still giggling archivist who proceeds to talk about an interesting book he just finished or a new song he has discovered.


	3. Love in words

3\. Who compliments the other in front of everyone?

Peter only sporadicly compliments his boyfriends verbally but then again actions speak louder than a thousand words. 

Justus is much the same if not worse. While Peter will sometimes actually say that his boyfriends look good or that their smile is pretty, Just will only ever utter something akin to a compliment when he is deep inside his own head and not really conscious of what he is mumbling about.

Those can be extremely sweet or utterly weird. Nevertheless both Peter and Bob cherish them immensely.

Bob is the most verbal when expressing his affection to his boyfriends. Words have always come easy to him, which is not surprising considering that he got his love for books and for writing from his father, who works as a journalist.

What might be surprising is the enormous spectrum his compliments are on. Depending on his and his partners mood they range from quoting love poetry o making small, for outsiders undetectable innuendos and even straight up sexual remarks.

Under normal circumstances he keeps to sweet and thoughtfull compliments, though. When Peter has a new shirt that he is to insecure to wear Bob will make him put it on when it's just the three of them. Then he will kiss him and tell the redhead how his good looks get perfectly accentuate by the item of clothing. Afterwards he'll give him a kiss before continuing like nothing has changed.

Over the course of the day Bob will continue to make comments about how good Pete looks in the shirt or how much the colour brings out his eyes.

While those seemingly random comments normally fill their Seconed with enough confidence to wear it outside, there was one instance were all three of them had to agree that the shirt should never be worn in polite society.

Bob had made so many innuendos and sexual comments which lead Justus, who usually stayed out of these matters, to wholeheartedly agree and drag them of to their headquarters where the only bed that comfortably fit all three of them stood.

Their First will get just as many compliments for his looks, smile or eyes as Peter does but where the redhead gets approving remarks for his sport games or surfing. Justus gets detailed and compliment littered reviews of one of his projects. Those include new design ideas he draws up when he finds interesting pieces in his uncles junkyard and the fixed and improved objects that the tinkers around with.

In the reoccurring case that a classmate or the villain of the week makes a hurtful comment about Justus' body and weight the archivist will do everything in his power to verbally and together with Peter non-verbally make sure their First knows how truely beautiful he is to them. 

Bob knows that the fight against Just's insecurities is a constant and trying one but he and Peter will never stop fighting.

When Justus realised that his partners will stay by his side even in his darkest moments it moves him to tears and he will never forget how it is to feel wanted and loved by them.


	4. Pun time

4\. Who is most likely to tell the other's a pas and what is their reaction?

Bob may not tell puns very often and the ones he does tell are cringe worthy but he always enjoys the puns his boyfriends make. Most of them come from Peter.Probably half of them stem from his various sport mates, be that his football-team or the people he goes surfing with. They are always bad. 

If they are unexpected enough or just extremely bad it will startle a laugh or giggle out of Bob. At the same time Justus will start insulting the pun or it's origin because he thinks they are witless, inane and below his standard. 

Justus puns are nearly always science related and tend to go over everyones head. Most of the time he is to wrapped up in his own mind to notice that the people present give him weird glances. 

All apart from his boyfriends. Peter makes it a habit to notice any new interests of his boyfriend, be that by writing down the titles of the books Justus is reading or asking him outright what he is keeping busy with at the moment. More often than not the Seconal will spend at least one night a month looking up new scientific topics online. While things like quantum physics go right over his head he makes it a point to know at least some of the basics.On some occasions he actually grows interested in subjects and will do more in depth research. 

Bob also keeps up with his boyfriends topics of interest, but in his case one of the many books Justus is reading at any given time ends up being stolen by the blond. Sometimes he will just skim over the chapters and other times he'll read through the book. The method of reading depends more on the mood Bob is in and how much time he has than on the actual interest he holds for the topics. His boyfriend uses a large portion of his free time to read up on the different subjects so it automatically becomes important to him no matter his own interest. 

It is much more important for Peter and Bob to see Justus smile when he notices that his boyfriends grin or snigger at one of his sciency puns than the fact that the subject isn't all that interesting for them. 

Surprisingly it's Peter who tells the dirty puns. Some of them adapted from his teammates and others he made up himself. 

Once Pete starts with those Bob will bud in. He may not be good at telling puns but he is excellent at looking completely innocent while whispering kinky things into his boyfriends ears. The second investigator will end up with a beet-red face and stumbling Depending on the comment Justus will either roll his eyes or just stop in his tracks while his brain tries to catch up with Bobs words.


End file.
